Talk:Hidan
Removed "December 30" as his birthday because there is no reliable source/reference for it. Made a number of spelling changes, some grammar changes, added a picture to illustrate the symbol Hidan uses, as well as divided the large chunk of events that was previously only labeled the "Hunt for the Nine-Tails." Reworded some sentences, tried to stay consistent with tense and added some information with appropriate chapter references. Anticipating his debut in the animation,"N/A" was included. Should the hunt for the Nine-Tails actually be hunt for the Two-Tails? Also, leafninja.com labels Hidan's unique technique as "Kami no Sabaki - God's Judgment" although it's unknown of this is official http://leafninja.com/ninjutsu-08.php#002. Ecclaed 23:06, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Don't use N/A, just leave it blank so that the infobox leaves that row out. As for tense, the Background, Abilities, , etc... Sections are a sort of present/neutral tense, and the Part of the Story should be past-tense. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Mar 28, 2008 @ 04:50 (UTC) Would it be right to call Hidan dead? It says that he will lose his Jashin imortality if he doesn't kill every couple days, ans seeing as he's dismimbered in a hole, dont see how he could do that. So once his immortaility is gone, and since he's been decapitated he would be dead. User:CursedSealOfRyan Grass Village I noticed that Hidan's profile here has no village affilation. I think hes from the Grass village. If you look clsely or look at a close-up of his headband(worn around his neck) then you will see it looks like the Grass village haedband.Want more proof? compare his and Zetsu's.Saimaroimaru 20:58, 13 May 2008 (UTC) The Grass village headband contains four vertical straight lines, Hidans has three diagonal wavy lines. Not the same. Omnibender 00:54, 14 May 2008 (UTC) And since you brought it up, when and where did you see Zetsus headband? Jacce 06:31, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I didn't compare it to Zetsus, Saimaroimaru says that Zetsu's from the Grass village, so I took a look at Grass headbands from the Chunin exam arc. They're not the same. And I think that in some episode we can see Zetsu's headband in his neck. Not 100% sure though. Omnibender 15:59, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Read again. "Want more proof? compare his and Zetsu's." Jacce 16:39, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Ok After eviewing my evidence I was wrong. Hidan is still unkown. Appearance he is actually first seen during the hologram appearance during episode 10, but in 12 he has a speaking role cause he wants to be the one used for the body double jutsu Hidan's Previous village When in the manga or anime does it show yugakure or say that he is from there? :Never, but apparently the third databook says so. Jacce 05:23, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Quotes? What is the source for these quotes? I suspect that they are scanlations. If somebody got the official Japanese version I could translate.Shirokage 01:31, 11 October 2008 (UTC)moocowsrule